Luna Roja
by Heksen
Summary: Kaede, alías "zorro negro", es un bandido que en un árido planeta conoce por accidente al amor de su vida. Pero hay quien no lo quiere junto a esa persona y hará lo posible por intentar separarlos. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Luna Roja**_

****

****

_**Prólogo**_

****

****

_** Después de cientos de años los recursos naturales de la tierra se agotaron. El planeta castigó a sus habitantes condenándolos a buscar nuevos territorios más allá de los límites de la galaxia conocida. Muchos años estuvieron viajando de forma nómada en aquel infinito espacio, yendo de una galaxia a otra sin mayores resultados que planetas muertos, incapaces de sustentar la supervivencia humana.**_

_**Más de una nave se perdió en el olvido, preso de agujeros negros, trayectorias erróneas que les condujeron directamente a estrellas o simplemente víctima de alguna lluvia de meteoritos no prevista. Hasta que un día parecía que al fin encontraban un mundo nuevo, este le proporcionaba lo mínimo que en su apogeo la galaxia antigua les entregaba. Pero después de un tiempo, los humanos fueron dominando los lugares a los que llegaron. Con el paso de los años y gracias a su mente, la vida se hizo fácil, ya no sólo abarcaban un planeta, sino varios.**_

_**Una nueva era había llegado.**_

_**Se formó un gobierno unido cuya sede y capital sería el planeta Lot, allí residía la burocracia compuestos por representantes de planetas aledaños. Tenían el poder y regían con mano dura, ello conllevó a que grupos de habitantes de diversos planetas cercanos no estuvieran dispuestos a vivir bajo estrictas reglas, se trasformaron en rebeldes, se auto exiliaron de sus mundos medianamente fértiles desterrándose hacia aquella inhóspitos planetas donde la vida era difícil pero que sin duda les entregaban la seguridad de sentirse libres.**_

_**Así el caos comenzó, el gobierno bloqueó toda opción de aprovisionamiento de aquellos considerados traidores, los condenaron a morirse de hambre, sólo los más fuertes sobrevivieron. Muchos de estos se aliaron con otras especies formando así una nueva fuerza, mientras otros simplemente se preocuparon de seguir viviendo aunque se vieron obligados a hacerlo de manera deshonesta. De esos surgieron grandes grupos de bandidos y maleantes dedicados a interceptar a los enviados de consulados o cualquiera que tuviera algo de valor, su enfoque estaba hacia las provisiones, pero habían mas ambiciosos, entre ellos uno muy especial, tal vez el mas listo de todos, considerado como un verdadero fantasma. **_

_**Se trataba de un hombre a quien apodaban "zorro negro", nadie conocía su rostro, su paradero, sus amistades, edad, sólo se sabía que era el mejor de todos los ladrones. Pero él no trabajaba solo.**_

_**Toda su vida era un completo misterio, no así para su fiel compañero, alguien que se consideraba como su hermano. Con él creció en los desolados parajes de un planeta exterior que era regido por dos soles, no había noche, solo un eterno y caluroso día. Allí los mas osados construyeron una ciudad, quienes gobernaban eran ladrones, sus padres lo eran también hasta que un día la policía interestelar les tendió una emboscada y su nave fue destruida en un intento de escape. Se trasformó en huérfano, expulsado a una vida dura en las calles; pero no estaba solo, había muchos mas que vagaban, entre ellos su amigo. Para sobrevivir se convirtieron en ladrones que robaban a ladrones, de ellos obtuvieron lo necesario, comida, ropa, dinero, una nave…**_

_**Decidieron que vivir de la miseria no era suficiente, aspiraban a mucho más, una vida buena. Al principio sus golpes eran pequeños, fueron de colonia en colonia exterior sin que éstas les brindaban satisfactorios botines, mas de su tipo se les unieron en el camino, así que emigraron al centro de la galaxia, allí se transformaron en un dolor de muelas para las naves consulares y obtuvieron su nombre, aquel nombre que les llevaría a preparar el mas grande y mejor de los asaltos y que sin duda cambiaría para siempre el destino del " Zorro negro" y sus fieles compañeros…**_

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

Luna Roja

**1.0**

Las lunas de órnico se ven a través de los ventanales mientras cruzan los pasillos, son conducidos por uno de los tantos hombres de Fujima, el contrabandista mas famoso y escurridizo de ésa y las galaxias circundantes, Sendoh le sigue de cerca, a su lado va Haruko, ambos pendientes de los movimientos a su alrededor, es difícil encontrar gente confiable en este negocio, por eso Mitsui, Koshino y Magema esperaban en la nave con todo dispuesto para huir si la situación lo requería.

Llegaron a una puerta, el hombre que los guiaba se detuvo, presionó un botón y se abrió al instante, adentro estaban Fujima y su sequito, lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia ellos

-los esperaba...pónganse cómodos- los guió a los asientos con su usual tono amable

-ve directo al grano Fujima...las condiciones del trabajo- habló Kaede apenas estuvieron acomodados

Fujima sabía que estos hombres no andaban con rodeos, eran directos, calculadores de toda situación y sabía que era difícil jugar con ellos, sobre todo si el cabeza de esa banda, era un hombre tan listo como el renombrado "zorro negro"

-¿que tienes esta vez?-

-una nave consular- agitó su mano para hacerle una señal a Takano, éste inmediatamente llego a su lado y le entregó un archivo a Kaede- ahí tienes los datos, revísalos-

Kaede tomó los discos insertándolos en su computadora, en seguida comenzaron a reproducirse los hologramas; la nave en cuestión era grande pero era un carguero no una nave consular

-mis contactos han averiguado información preciosa... en esa nave transportaran objetos de mucho valor, hablo de los objetos mas preciados del regente y eso incluye a su hija-

-¿la quieres como uno más de tus trofeos?- insinuó Akira viendo cada una de las reliquias formadas al rededor de la oficina.

-puede ser, pero tengo mayor interés en las joyas y documentos.

-¿Qué hay que hacer con exactitud?- interrumpe Haruko, si se tratara de un simple secuestro no se tomaría la molestia de contratarlos a ellos, muchos otros harían encantados el trabajo

-Hay agentes especiales custodiando a la "princesita", pero no se comparan ni en eficiencia o numero a los que custodian el tratado mercantil de la zona 45 y las joyas que portan

-Pretendes que robemos los tratados de mercantiles- fue una afirmación mas que pregunta de parte de Akira

-Esa es la idea

-Entonces la chica es sólo un medio

-Veo que entienden rápido- guardaron silencio sopesando la información, el trabajo era complicado, todos sabían que la zona 45 era la mas rica de la galaxia central, sin embargo, también la de mayor conflicto.

Era extraño que Kenji Fujima se mostrara interesado en tratados que estaban al alcance de todos, alguna intención oscura debía haber detrás, algo mas debían tener esos documentos; además estaban lo de las joyas, era muy extraño, lo de la chica no les importaba mucho pues sería una simple distracción, lo demás... ¿qué podía querer Fujima en realidad?

No importaba, no a ellos que solamente estaban ahí para cumplir un trabajo, claro; si la paga lo valía, y hablando de eso...

-¿De cuánto es la paga?

-Setecientos mil créditos - Haruko y Sendoh rieron de manera despectiva, al contrario de Kaede que estaba mortalmente serio

-No juegues con mi paciencia, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-Bien, bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que sabían la gravedad del asunto, si hubieran aceptado los hubiera tomado por tontos

-¿Entonces?- incitó Haruko con un ademán de la mano

-Cinco millones de créditos, una cuarta parte ahora- Hanagata les acercó un maletín abierto con el dinero- un cuarto más el día del secuestro y el resto el día de la entrega

-no lo vale...busca a otro-

Akira y Haruko le miraron sorprendidos, para ellos era suficiente, más de lo que antes les habían dado a cambio de un trabajo

-¿que pretendes?- susurró Akira al oído de su compañero, Kaede le devolvió una mirada, del tipo que utilizaba para indicarle que sabía muy bien lo que hacia.

Fujima dudó un poco, -muy astuto -pensó antes de responder y evitar que marcharan

-cinco millones aquí y ahora...el ¾ restante lo tendrán al traerme el botín que quiero, eso equivale a el cincuenta por ciento de siempre-

-parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo-

Akira iba a protestar en contra de Fujima por intentar jugarles sucio mas otra mirada de su amigo le detuvo

-tengo a uno de mis mejores hombres adentro...es quien filtró la información y quien les brindará a ustedes la fecha, hora y ruta definitiva del carguero...-

-¿Cómo lo contactamos?- inquirió Kaede con su tranquilidad de siempre.

-él los contactará a ustedes por nuestra vía segura...todos los otros datos que necesitan están siendo transferidos en este preciso instante a la computadora de su nave-

Poco tiempo después marchaban de regreso a la nave pero no llevaban el dinero con ellos, le pidieron que lo mandara a una de sus cuentas, tenían varias abiertas a diferentes nombres y en diferentes bancos. Fujima no se mostró molesto por la falta de confianza, hizo la transferencia en ése momento, ahora Magema, su genio en sistemas, debía estar cambiándolo a una cuenta mas segura con cuidado de que no fuera rastreado. Despegaron inmediatamente, tenían muchas cosas que arreglar antes de su gran golpe.

Una vez explicado el plan al resto de la tripulación. Koshino se quedó manejando la nave, el resto se retiró a descansar. Primero irían al planeta Güium, un lugar grande y tranquilo; se hacían pasar por transportadores de carga, y ya que el lugar era la parada forzada para transportistas pasarían totalmente inadvertidos.

Kaede se marchó a su habitación, entró directamente al baño; había dos en la nave, el suyo y el que el resto de la tripulación se turnaba para usar. Ya desvestido se paró delante del espejo, suspiró profundamente liberando la tensión, presionó los dedos detrás de su cabeza y luego a la altura del pecho y finalmente debajo de las rodillas, al instante la piel que lo cubría se replegó para dejar a la vista su verdadero aspecto, se sacó la camisa para retirar el aparato que estaba colocado en su pecho, y pensar que hace un momento tenía la piel oscura, un castaño cabello crespo y ojos café, lo que hacía la tecnología.

Se miró al espejo nuevamente, vio ojos azules, un lacio cabello negro y piel pálida; pensó lo extraño que era verse a sí mismo, pasaba tanto tiempo escondiéndose y siendo otros, que a veces olvidaba cual de todos era él.

Entró a la ducha, si es que se le podía llamar así a una especie de polvo que limpiaba los gérmenes, era lo que odiaba de viajar en nave, había muchas restricciones, una de ellas era que el agua en las duchas estaba totalmente prohibida, ya que podían escaparse y dañar algún componente de la nave, algunas venían con equipo especializado que permitía llevar duchas "decentes", ellos no podían pues ninguna nave de carga normal podía llevar semejante lujo.

No tardó mucho en salir, se puso un pantalón para dormir y fue hacia su cama; la encontró ocupada por su compañera, una chica bonita, delgada, de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros y ojos azules; Haruko, alías "la muñeca", con sólo mirarla reconocías el porque de su apodo, pero su apariencia no era mas que una vil mentira, todo lo contrario a su verdadero ser.

Haruko era una chica que había conocido hacía poco mas de un año, la tontita se había enamorado de él, la rechazo incontables veces hasta que probó ser de utilidad cuando le dio una información muy útil, así fue como la hizo miembro de su "equipo", el problema era que lo que tenía de hábil para sacar información, lo tenía de empalagosa.

No la quería y ella lo sabía, sin embargo, se hacía la ilusión de algún día poder conquistarlo, algo francamente imposible, pues para Kaede no era mas que la tipa que lo molestaba para calentarle la cama.

¿Cómo podría decirle que precisamente en ese momento no la quería en su cama?, detuvo su andar, la chica por su parte le veía con mirada insinuante dejando ver el esplendor de su cuerpo a través de su diminuta bata transparente, animándolo a llegar a su lado, diciéndole con una mirada hechizante que lo deseaba, que estaba dispuesta a ser suya.

Aquello era tentador, la chica si que sabía enredarlo en sus garras. Siempre era así, ella despertaba sus deseos sexuales, lo engatusaba para que la tomara y él cedía ante los impulsos de la carne, aun cuando después de hacerlo se arrepintiera

-¿vienes o te voy a buscar?-

La castaña lo vio dudar y detuvo el juego en su propio cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama con magia gatuna y caminó hacia él contoneando sus caderas, relamiendo un dedo que llevó a su boca

Kaede solo la miraba mientras que su miembro traicionero cedía con rapidez y su cuerpo aumentaba en temperatura.

Haruko se pegó a su cuerpo, lo haló colgándose un poco de su cuello para poder besarlo (Kaede media 1.89, ella 1.60), entreabrió la boca despacio, con su lengua acarició los labios de Kaede invitando a su lengua para entrar a su boca, la acción fue la esperada y mientras sus lenguas se masajeaban una a la otra Haruko bajó una de sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del morocho, acarició su abdomen con suavidad para luego meter la mano en el pantalón apretado su pene.

Kaede besó su cuello y ella ladeó la cabeza para darle mayor acceso, se separó un poco y le bajó el pantalón, lo empujó hasta la cama haciendo que se sentara, besó su pecho mientras acariciaba sus costados, bajando poco a poco hasta su hinchado miembro erguido , lamió la punta y lo miró a los ojos, sonrió cuando lo vio con la respiración agitada, regresó la vista a su regio miembro y chupó la punta con fuerza, un leve quejido de placer escapó de los labios de Kaede, y cuando estaba por embutirlo a su boca, sonó el interruptor de la habitación, iba a ignorarlo pero la voz de Akira se escuchó al otro lado, Kaede reaccionó enseguida, se levantó y acomodó su pantalón, abrió la puerta y su amigo entró sin siquiera pedir permiso

-Siento mucho interrumpir- su tono decía todo lo contrario y la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios lo confirmaba- Kosh me dijo que era hora de aumentar a híper velocidad, así que tienen que entrar a sus capsulas de sueño- se quedó ahí de pie sin decir nada, sólo sonriendo y mirando a Haruko, la chica pareció entender y salió hecha una furia.

-Te dije que no volvieras a meterte con ésa, esta loca, cree por unos cuantos acostones te va a amarrar y estoy empezando a creerlo

-Claro que no, pero gracias por la ayuda

-Espero que la próxima vez resistas, por lo menos mas de dos minutos- se rió con burla y salió mientras Kaede lo miraba con desagrado.

Casi dos horas mas tarde, la computadora activó cada sistema en cuestión liberándolos de su hibernación.

-Güium- señaló Akira viendo el planeta a través de los cristales blindados del puente de mando

-iremos a Takna, debe parecer que buscamos provisiones, sean discretos cuando salgan de las naves- ordenó Kaede a su tripulación

Descendieron en un angar de la ciudad, allí mientras Haruko, Magema y Koshino salieron en busca de provisiones un timbre de mensaje se oyó en el punte

-Nuestro contacto- indicó Akira, en seguida en la pantalla de controles fueron apareciendo los datos que el contacto de Fujima les enviaba

-será en tres días más, debemos planearlo todo justo ahora, cuando los otros regresen avisa que nos reuniremos en el comedor-

Tras dar esta indicación Kaede se retiró. Mas tarde planearon y se distribuyeron cada uno de los papeles a desempeñar en el atraco. Dos días mas tarde con todo cuidadosamente planeado, la nave se elevaba por sobre la ciudad de aprovisionamiento, fijaron trayectoria y dieron un nuevo salto espacial, esta vez hacia el límite exterior de la zona 45, denominado punto de encuentro, el sitio elegido donde llevarían a cabo la emboscada al carguero consular.


End file.
